A Outbreak : Those Special 8
by SeriouslyTekken
Summary: This is my retelling of the whole outbreak and file 2 story with personal relationships i like in it. Please R&R. ALSO the presentation of chapter 2 has been updated.
1. 8 Aquaintances, One Motive

Disclaimer : I dont own Resident evil outbreak...if i did there would be a lot of changes lol.

This story follows the tale of the 8 survivours during the outbreak. This will be the order of the scenarios i think the game follows with all 10 scenarios:

1. Outbreak 2. Below Freezing Points 3. Wild Things 4. Underbelly 5. Hellfire 6. Desperate Times 7. The Hive 8. Flashback 9. Decisions Decisions 10. End of the Road

NOTE:DD and EOTR will be joined together kind of lol.  
Also i will be doing that they lose their weapons at the end of each scenario. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 : 8 acquaintances , 1 motive.

Alyssa Ashcroft was sitting at one of the special barrel tables that J's bar was famous for. She was emailing her boss with her lastest scoop ; Brian Irons was on Umbrella's payroll. She was proud of getting such secret information from a certain Mr Bertolucci's desk. Ben and Alyssa were rivals and breaking into someone's desk wasnt new for Alyssa.

Just as she sent it she looked up to see a girl with a headband and glasses walk by. She looked at the girl with mystery. Something was up with her but Alyssa just couldnt put her hand on it. Then Cindy Lennox, everyone's favourite waitress, threw the glasses she was holding into the air. Alyssa chuckled as she looked towards the door. Some man slumped in with his hair covering his face.  
"Tramp,"Alyssa whispered as Will was talking to the wierd man. The man grabbed Will, his hands gripped into Will's arms like a vicegrip. He lunged for Will's neck, his rotted teeth piercing Will's fleshy neck. Will screamed in horror and threw the man out, locked the door and collasped onto the floor. Cindy and the customers of the bar looked up and saw Will bleeding badly.

A bang came from the window. Alyssa and the tall thin man on the other barrel who she knew as Jim Chapman, looked towards the window slowly. Jim fell of his barrel as Alyssa, for the first time ever, was speechless. At the window was a man, his face pressed onto the glass. His skin was a dirty yellow and his lower cheek was decayed. Then a large man, who looked in his 50's, fell of his stool, his handgun still on the bar. His friend, Mark Wilkins, the security guard at the Apple Inn, crouched beside the man and picked him back up. Then, a scream echoed from the womans toilet, where that strange girl had entered moments ago.

Alyssa burst through the door, seeing the girl's leg been grabbed by a decayed,zombie arm that was coming out of the gutter. She screamed bloody murder as Alyssa reached into her trousers and pulled out her stun gun. Alyssa ran beside the girl, jammed the stunner into the arm, and cranked the voltage meter onto high. There was a loud groan, and the arm let go of the girl's leg, the girl tumbled back, the stun gun clanked onto the floor.

"Thanks," the girl gasped out slowly as Alyssa pulled up the girl onto her feet.

"Whats your name?"Alyssa asked as she bent down and picked up her stun gun and held it in her hand.

"Yoko Suziki..,"Yoko told Alyssa quietly. Alyssa looked fully at the girl in front of her. Her headband and glasses were gone, her hair was cut shorter then it was. She had her bag on her back and was wearing a green jacket over a black shirt. Her jeans were folded up at the bottom and looked quite worn out. Alyssa scanned the room and found a scrubbing brush in the corner. She grabbed the brush and threw it towards Yoko. It landed on the floor and Yoko picked it up and held it in both hands. Together they walked towards the door of the ladies room, preparing for complete and utter choas.

They had expected what they saw. The bar had been turned upside down. Mark Wilkins and a plumber, David King, were pushing both barrels towards the door, making a make-shift baricade. Cindy Lennox was tending to Will's bleeding neck, a butchers knife stowed in her pocket. Jim Chapman was behind the bar, searching desperately for something. The cop, Kevin Ryman was tackling the door next to the kitchen area. Yoko jumped as the Men's door opened and the doctor at the Racoon City hospital, George Hamilton, exited with a handgun in his hand.

"Will your gonna make it just let me get a bandage,"Cindy told Will whilst reaching into her pockets. Will grabbed her hands and held them tight.

"Cindy, I know i'm not and so do you. I just hope you know...Cindy Lennox...I love...you," and with that, Will passed away. Cindy looked at him as she grabbed his hands and put them together on his chest. a tear dropped from her eye as she got up.

Then the window on the door smashed open, and the zombies poured in through the hole. David,Cindy and Mark ran backwards as Alyssa grabbed her stun gun, the meter on high voltage and joined them. David whipped out his Filp knife, Cindy grabbed her butcher knife and Mark reached into his holster for his handgun.

"Bob, run towards Kevin and get away from the zombies!"Mark commanded as Bob limped towards Kevin.

The zombies got up and lunged as the four prepared for them,their weapons held strongly.George and Yoko were getting ready to join the fight when Jim arrived,Kevin was still kicking in the door when Jim arrived with Bob's handgun in one hand, a key with a red handle in the other.

"Well use it then!" Kevin shouted as he moved out of the way and ran towards the other 6 survivours. Yoko was bashing a zombie whilst David kept stabbing the zombie with swift movements. Cindy was slashing a zombie which was gona bite Alyssa, which when she found out, thanked Cindy and jolted the zombie till it fell unconsious. Mark and George were shooting random zombies all around when Kevin kicked a zombie down which was gona bite George's fleshy pink neck.

"Come on! The door to the staff room is unlocked!" Kevin shouted over the hetitic scene.

Jim put his arm around Bob's shoulder and led him up the stairs whilst, in order, Kevin, Alyssa, David, Cindy, George, Yoko and Mark bolted for the door. Before David ran through the door he picked up the pesticide spray on the floor. They ran up the stairs and saw Jim, with Bob still in his arm, evade a zombie which burst through the window. Kevin whipped out his 45. auto and shot the arms trying to grab anything that moved. The zombie fell back, his rotted arms limp. Cindy grabbed the herb below the window and followed the rest of the group up the stairs.

Jim shot and shot at the zombies again but they were becoming too powerful for him and he had would have to reload after a few more shots. Bob was behind him as a male zombie with a face full of holes in the rotted flesh walked slowly towards them. Jim raised his gun, his aim right on the brain, and pushed the trigger. A click was heard that Jim would soon begin to fear. The gun was empty and the zombie was to close to reload quick enough without getting bit. The zombie lunged and Jim closed his eyes, he felt the warm, putrid breath of the male close on him. Then he opened his eyes slowly and saw the zombie froze in front of him as he heard a buzzing noise. The zombie collasped at his feet as he saw Alyssa, her stun gun where the zombie's neck was.

"Thanks," he gasped as he grabbed the handgun rounds at his feet.

"Dont mention it but I suggest you get moving," Alyssa spoke to him and Bob quickly as she pointed towards the stairs. There was a low groan and a shuffling sound. Jim grabbed Bob and ran with Yoko towards the break room. Cindy and George ran to the locker room whilst Alyssa and David ran into the drawing room and Mark pulled open the owner's room and let Kevin jog in whilst he followed, shutting the door behind him.

-  
Break Room (Jim, Bob and Yoko)  
-------------------------

Yoko slammed the door shut and reached for the handgun rounds on the table. She stowed them in her bag and watched Jim look at the map on the noticeboard.Jim was a tall lad, with short blonde hair and a thin body. His sneakers were old and used throughly. His jeans were dirty and ripped at the knees. He looked at the blueprint throughly and blinked, as if he had just photocopied it into his mind. Jim then crawled under the bed and found a iron pipe. He got back up and looked at Yoko, her broom was just a medium-length stick now. He passed her the pipe and received a warm smile and a small, red box. He opened the box, poured the bullets into the box he already had, and opened up his gun and put in the bullet one by one till his magazine was full again. He smiled at Yoko warmly liked he had just gotten, and walked towards the door.

"You take Bob,I'll cover you,"He told Yoko boldly and uncharacteristicly,led Yoko and Bob out of the room.

-  
Locker Room (Cindy and George)  
-------------------------

George leaned against the door, his eyes closed as he caught his breath. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at the woman in the room. She was a woman of average height, with shapely slender legs. Her blonde hair was done in a loose ponytail, her face was young and beautiful. To George she didnt look a day over 24. Cindy was wearing a grey skirt and waistcoat over a stripey white and light blue shirt and a pair of small heels. Cindy unlocked the locker with Mr. Racoon on it and a sliver nameplate which read "Cindy" and took out a rather small case. George looked as she stowed away the case and pulled out her butcher knife and began opening the lockers and taking the things inside. She found a herb, which was green and pretty small. He had read that the herbs like that one grew in the Arklay mountains and had healing properties. Cindy grabbed her case, opened it and stowed the herb inside. He began opening the lockers and found a box of bullets and a small anti-virus pill with a red line down the centre of it.

"Here, its better for you then me," George presented the pill to Cindy, who pushed it back into his hands.

"No you have it,"She replied with a warm smile. George admired her courage and heart. Her close friend was just killed and she can still smile was beyond him. He grabbed the pill and broke it in half. Then he grabbed her hand and forced the half pill into Cindys palm.

"Thanks," Cindy told him polietly as she and George put the pill in their mouths and chewed. They smiled and walked towards the door with haste and counted to three, till they burst through the door. 

-  
Drawing room (Alyssa and David)  
-------------------------

David sat in the chair in the middle of the room and got to work as Alyssa picked up a box of shotgun rounds and box with 45. AUTO BULLETS printed clearly on the front. He set his toolbox down and got some tape. He pulled apart his lighter he had and stuck the sparker on the end of the pestcide spray. he pressed the button on the spray and fire came from the tip of it. Alyssa watched him as she walked towards the cabinet. He was a tall well built man who looked in his 30's. He had a bit of stubble on his face and his hair in a ponytail. He was wearing a yellowish plumbers outfit, the first few buttons undone so you could see his white undershirt.

"How do you do that?" Alyssa questioned him whilst she pulled out her lock pick tool.

"Just do," David replyed with a quiet murmer as he walked to the pipe beside the cabinet.

"Fine then Mr Socialable by that way," Alyssa replyed, her voice dripping in sarcasm. Her hands spun around as she heard a click, she grinned and pulled the cabinet open. She reached inside and pulled out a shotgun.

"Finally some REAL firepower!" Alyssa exclaimed with joy as she walked towards the door, david at her heels.

"3...2...1...GO!" Alyssa comanded as David pulled open the door and they ran through.

-  
Owner's Room (Kevin and Mark)  
-------------------------

Mark slammed the door shut with such a force that it was a suprise the door hadnt lept off it's hinges. Kevin searched around the desk, finding nothing worthy but a few memos. Mark ran out onto the porch and found a green herb on the floor. He picked it up and found Kevin looking out towards the city.

"I wonder if this is happening anywhere else,"he looked and told Mark with a unsusprising seriousness. Mark was in his grey security jacket, with fake fur on the neck part. His gun was in his pocket and his keys hung from his coat. His head was bold completly and he had a quite thick beard.His body was large and he looked around 50 and let himself go a bit.

"Probably. But hopefully they will survive like we have to. Come on Kevin we are the people in this group with the most experience at firearms. We have a duty to fill," Mark told Kevin proudly as they walked to the door.

"Lets do this!" Kevin shouted as he and Mark burst through the door, guns raised high.

-------------------------

All the survivors burst through the door at the same time, screaming loud war crys like highland warriors. Yet only a few zombies were there, which Alyssa took great joy in Shotgunning each one to the floor. She laughed with extreme joy as Mark reached over towards the fridge and found a box of bullets for his handgun. He accidently knocked the coffee table and found a key with a blue tag reading Liquor room on it. He ran towards the door and unlocked it and pushed Jim and Bob in first, everyone else began to follow in.

"Kevin catch," Alyssa threw the blue box at him which he caught with a good catch. "45. Auto bullets. I thought you had that gun."

"Yeah i do. Thanks,"He answered with a grin which Alyssa thought was quite cute, but she wouldnt let him know that. He was in his R.P.D uniform, with his gun holster on his right thigh. He had stubble on his face and his hair was a unruly mess. He was well built and obviously athletic. He turned around and wlaked to the door, Alyssa followed suit.

As Kevin and Alyssa joined the rest of the crew in the stairway, Cindy was just about to open up the Liquor room door. Bob collapsed onto the floor, in obvious agony.

"Bob! Bob get up man! We have to survive this!" Mark shouted to his comrad as he tried to pull Bob up . Yoko noticed this and grabbed Bob's other hand and pulled him up with Mark's help. They both held him in their arms or he would have fell down again.

The group ran forward through the door and scanned the surroundings. The room was brown, dirty and glum. There was a lot of alcohol in random barrels stowed in areas of the room. Cindy turned to the right and entered through the brown wooden door, Alyssa and Kevin followed suit. The others ran forward and found a forklift, a ladder and a giant metal shutter. It looked old and used a lot and could probably be broken down with a few good whacks.

-  
Wine room (Cindy, Alyssa and Kevin)  
-------------------------

Cindy looked around and spotted the shiny thing on the table immediatly. She walked forward and grabbed a key with a red cover on it. She turned around and found Alyssa looking at Kevin, with a light blush over her features. Her hair was of medium length and a blonde-brown colour. She was in a red suit, with a nametag saying Alyssa Ashcroft on it. Cindy smiled to herself as she saw Kevin look at Alyssa and blush also. They both looked away and searched some more for some items. Alyssa took the first aid spray and Kevin reached for the magnum revolver rounds. Cindy reached towards the door and flung it open, running through with Alyssa and Kevin at her heels.

-  
Liquor Room (David, George, Yoko, Mark, Jim and Bob)  
-------------------------

The survivors ran as fast as they could, fearing for themselves and for the other group in the wine room. The door had began to bang, the noise echoing through the room. Jim ran towards Bob and held him with Yoko whilst he and David ran to the shutter and began to tackle the shutter down. Then all went silent as they heard one door creak open and one bang open, the rush of footsteps, the groaning and moaning of the undead, and a lot of gunshots. George whirled around, being the only member of his group not occupied with something and rushed to the short passageway with a wire fence and gate. Kevin was running ahead, with Cindy and Alyssa tieing for second. Behind them was around 4 of the undead. Kevin whirled around as did Alyssa, letting Cindy go by, the key firm in her hand. George and Kevin readied their handguns and Alyssa opened up her shotgun and found one bullet left.

"Shit!" Alyssa mumbled as she went behind George and Kevin and began to shove shotgun bullets into her gun, one by one. The zombies were too close now and Kevin and George fired as quick as they could. 2 zombies fell down, bullets in their brains and blood seeping onto their ragged dirty clothes. The other two zombies, a female in a buisness suit and a male in a police uniform, sped up, their claws ripping the air as they got closer still. Alyssa had fully reloaded by this time and shot her shotgun towards them, the impact pushing them back a bit as the handguns fired and went through the zombies bodies. George and Kevin kept up the barrage of bullets as Alyssa finshed them off, The shotgun bullets pummeling through the bodies, blood and dirty flesh flying everywhere. Then they heard a low rumbling sound and ran towards the rest of the group.

Mark and David were still tackling the shutter, Yoko and Jim were holding onto the very ill Bob. Cindy had turned the key to the forklift and activated it, the crate rising into the air slowly. As this was happening, Cindy ran towards the ladder next to the end of the shelves and climbed up as fast as she could.

"I will be back in a flash, and i will open that shutter," Cindy informed them as she climbed onto her side so they couldnt see up her skirt.

As Cindy crawled along, the rest of the group heard a familiar shuffle which was getting louder and louder but quite slow. George and Alyssa ran back towards the hallway and saw elongated shadows shuffling slowly. They readied their weapons, reloading as quick as they could, hoping that Cindy would speed up. Kevin joined David and Mark in their attempts at breaking the shutter.

Cindy crawled through the little hole above the shelves and got herself up. Looking around she had never been in this stairway before. Thinking that what would be ahead would be unknown to them all and she had never been so scared in her life.

"Get a hold of yourself, Cindy! This isnt the place to be thinking of such things!" She scolded herself mentally, and ran down the stairs towards the shutter which was still been banged and crashed at. She just hoped they were her friends.

Kevin, David and Mark readied themselves for one more tackle as they surveyed their surroundings; George and Alyssa were out of sight but they could hear their shouts and the guns cocking. Yoko and Jim were holding Bob in place, his condition going form bad to worse. They charged together, and fell through the shutter and onto the floor, beneath Cindy. She stood there smiling as they got up and dusted themselves off. Yoko and Jim called out to Alyssa and George who came sprinting round the corner, the zombies on their heels. George and Alyssa ran in, pressing the shutter button and watching the zombies walk slowly to a now shut passage.

Kevin had already ran towards the top of the stairway, looking at the desk and finding a key with "STORAGE" on it and a first aid spray. He walked towards the door with rooftop marked on it, the rest of the group waiting for him to open the door. He opened the door and a blustery cold wind smacked his face, his face getting colder by the second. All of them ran forward, till Bob collasped onto the floor. Yoko watched as Mark crouched to his friends side. Thats all she got to witness as Jim walked by and pulled her along. She looked at Mark once more, admiring his courage for not cracking by now as his friend's time was nearly up and he knew that, till Jim tugged her along again.

"I can't move anymore. I know me and...I'm not going to be someone else's burden," he managed to choke out to Mark, who looked at him with pity and worry. He reached into Mark's pocket and pulled out his handgun.

"Bob stop!"Mark said loudly to Bob who looked at him as Mark grabbed the gun and slammed it onto the floor.

"No...you don't understand Mark, I'm no different from the rest of the group, I feel the hunger." Bob whispered to Mark as he grabbed the gun and put a bullet through his brain before Mark could say anything. Mark looked at Bob with a sadness that only best friends could feel. Mark closed his eyes and rested him down on the floor, wondering when Bob would rise again. He pocketed his handgun and ran forward towards the commotion that was happening on the other side.

Cindy, Jim and David were been pestered by the 3 crows flying above. In order George, Alyssa and Yoko were trying to whack and shoot the crows down. Mark was tackilng the loose wire fencing. Kevin had unlocked the door and had gone in the storage room to search for items. As Cindy looked up the crow dived again for her. She screamed and fell over as she heard a gunshot echo through out the area. She looked up and saw the crow on the floor and George walked over to her and put his hand out to help her up. 

"Thanks," Cindy whispered as George smiled at her. He had mousy brown hair and small piercing eyes. He wore a grey suit which suited his slightly big build. He also had on a dark brown waistcoat and black shoes. George was a quite reserved character but he wasnt as quite as David.

Eventually the other 2 crows went down and Kevin returned from the Storage room with a handgun magazine. Mark broke down the fence and a deafing beep was heard.

"Attention everyone, due to the rights in progress, this area will be closed off soon, please proceed to this checkpoint immediately, if you do not leave the area in time, we cannot guarantee your safety," the voice boomed throughout the area as everyone looked at each other.

"O shit...come on everyone through the broken fence!"Alyssa annouced before running forward with Kevin and David as they climbed up the platform and ran along towards the end. Cindy, George and Jim climbed up next as Kevin jumped and landed on the other side with perfect athletic ease. Alyssa jumped over next as Cindy George and Jim had just joined them. Yoko and Mark clambered onto the platform as Alyssa jumped. She jumped too soon and hung from the edge, one hand on the ledge. She started to scream bloody murder and Kevin ran forward and grabbed her hand and pulled as hard as he could. She flew up and landed on top of Kevin. She looked at him and they both blushed again and got off each other as the others jumped across with ease. Jim grabbed a box of handgun rounds on the floor whilst the others ran through the door of the apartment building.

Cindy ran forward and grabbed the red herb on the floor next to the elevator and stowed it in her case like the green herb in the locker room. She pressed the elevator button and waited along with the others. Eventually the elevator was crammed with 8 random people of all different sizes. They got to the bottom and charged out. Yoko was first out and swung the pipe around the corners blindly, hoping she whacked something. She opened her eyes and saw a zombie on the floor, her pipe where the face of the woman was. She ran forward, with Cindy and Alyssa in front of her. They pulled open the door and ran through.

They saw the cop who had called to them through the megaphone quite a long time back.

"You startled me, I'm surprised your still alive, the whole city is a war zone, we need all the help we can get, now move the police car over there to build a barricade. Go!" Raymond commanded them as they obeyed silently; Alyssa, Kevin and David ran to the car futherest away and was nearer the zombies. Cindy, Yoko and George went to the car futherest away and waited for the other 3 to come back whilst Jim and Mark held up a defense with Raymond, their guns reloaded and held high. Jim's aim was shaky to say the least and Mark could tell.

"Whoa Jim just calm it down and keep control of your hand," Mark told Jim softly as Mark helped re-adjust Jim's aim. Jim thanked Mark with a thumbs up and yet again they aimed for the streaming undead.

Alyssa, David and Kevin pushed as fast as they could but the zombies were closing in fast. As they finished David kicked a zombie in the face and ran with Kevin and Alyssa as Jim went towards the car window and saw a map. He looked at it throughly and blinked once, then ran back with Alyssa,Kevin and David as Mark began to shoot at the zombies. When they got back Cindy, George and Yoko pushed the car as fast as they could with the others firing away and Raymond shooting his shotgun with Alyssa by his side.The zombies began to climb under the cars

"Oh god they're getting closer, we gotta go now!" Raymond shouted above the choas as he unlocked the giant gate and the survivors ran through as Raymond locked the door behind him. Mark found the handgun rounds in the corner and Cindy found a first aid spray whilst Alyssa found a iron pipe. A loud groan came from the gutters and the zombies began to crawl through.

"HURRY UP RAYMOND!" Kevin shouted as a zombie had him in a vicegrip but he placed his gun in between the zombies yellow eyes and shot. The zombie fell back and with a load moan, collasped onto the ground, blood pouring freely out of the hole. They all began to bash and shoot the undead pouring through the holes frequently as Raymond shot at the doors lock with his trusty shotgun. Finally after a few well placed shots the door lock flew off and Raymond called the survivors through.

As the survivors ran forward searching for more ammunition or something like that, they heard Raymond scream. They whirled around to find Raymond on the floor, a zombie on top.

"That's a fuel tank, leak the gas, use it to burn these bastards. Do it now!" Raymond screamed as the zombie lunged for his neck and bit through his arteries, the blood pouring out of Raymonds neck as the zombie lapped it up like a thirsty dog. The zombie looked up, the yellow eyes devoid with hunger. They got to work following Raymond's orders.

Firstly, Alyssa and David ran down the slope to get the shotgun. Alyssa shot at the zombies on top of Raymond and let David grab the shotgun and the lighter as they ran back up to the truck. Kevin turned the valve and the petrol flowed out of it like water from a tap. Yoko, Mark, Jim, Cindy and George got ready to jump into the canal as David set the lighter off and threw it towards the fuel stream. 

The liquid ignited istantly, the flame spreading down the slope towards the undead, who were all covered in petrol. The flames reached the zombies, climbing up the zombies and bursting into flame, the heat burning them to death. Yoko, Mark, Jim, Cindy and George had already jumped into the canal with Alyssa and Kevin running towards the edge. Kevin turned around and looked at David who was staring at the sky. The sky was full of smoke due to the fire, but past that the sky was like a dark sheet covering the usually ocean blue sky, the stars shone like lanterns in the abyss, in the never ending sky. This was what David was peacefully thinking till a certain cop interupted.

"David! Come on before the tanker blows!"Kevin shouted as Alyssa jumped in the murky water, disturbing David. David looked at him and nodded as he ran towards Kevin. They jumped down together and a few seconds later, a deafing boom burst through the quiet silence of the lanes of downtown Racoon City, flames burst into the sky, luminating the canal and the smoky sky.

Ewww...Alyssa thought to herself as she waded through the dirty canal waters towards the hole that Mark had just crawled through. She felt two splashes behind her and noticed that Kevin and David had joined her in the canal. She climbed onto the little platform and started to crawl through when she felt a hand on her arse trying to push her forward. She wouldnt have been that bothered with it if said hand hadn't squeezed her behind too. She blushed furiously and continued crawling through the space, guessing just who was cocky enough out of a quiet reserved plumber or a kinda cute puffed-up-egotastic cop to squeeze her ass.

Cindy ran to the ledge, following Yoko and Jim with George and Mark behind her. She found a green and red herb at the end of the ledge and grabbed them firmly in both hands. she took a piece of paper out of her case and placed it on the floor. She crouched above the paper, and crushed the herbs together in her hands, a grey-green powder like product falling into the paper till the paper was full of powder. She took it and stowed the mixture into her pocket for later use. Mark and George had ran by during this time and Alyssa was just jumping down the ledge, her face a scarlet red with Kevin behind her, with a giant grin on his face. Cindy stowed her case away and ran towards the ladder at the end, leading up to the manhole.

Yoko looked around. Been the first out of the sewers, she had been the first to search for supplies. Unfortunatly she found none, just a Racoon Today newspaper. They had arrived outside the Apple Inn, one of the best rated hotels in Racoon City. They had found another police officer outside the construction site.

"This is the Raccoon City Police Department, please try to stay calm, vehicles are standing by to commence evacuation, we need everyone here as quickly as possible," the cop, Dorian annouced to all the people in front of him. The 8 survivors were standing infront of him. 3 other men were on the floor, waiting for Dorians next annoucement.

"That's it then? Get in please," Dorian told them all as he opened up the police van. Yoko, Cindy, George, David, Mark and Jim all got into the back with the 3 other men. Alyssa and Kevin decided to ride with Dorian in the front.

"The highway is to dangerous, we're taking side streets," Dorian spoke to Alyssa and Kevin as he watched the streets, running over a few zombies when he saw them. She didnt notice it but Alyssa rested her head on Kevin's shoulder, sighing deeply. Kevin looked at her thoughtfully and left her alone to rest on his shoulder for the journey.

"Damn! Another barricade!" Dorian whacked the dashboard in anger. Their was a few cars piled up on top of each other. Some people obviously got the same idea as them.

"As you can see, there are to many road blocks. I'm afraid you'll to have to get out and continue on foot," Dorian told them all with a hint of sadness in his voice. Alyssa got off Kevin's shoulder and opened the door and went to teh back and pulled the doors open. The three men got out as the rest of them shared the supplies between them; Alyssa was given a first aid spray as she already had 9 bullets in her shotgun bullet box left, Cindy was given a shotgun, as was Yoko and they split one box of shotgun bullets between them, resulting in 7 each. David was given a box of shotgun bullets, Kevin grabbed the 45. auto rounds and reloaded again. Mark took the only magnum revolver in the van whilst George and Jim took a box of handgun bullets each. They ran up the stairs towards the footbridge when kevin spotted something reflecting a light. He looked into the window and grinned; a magnum revolver was his reward, and he pulled out his box of magnum bullets and thanked himself that he kept them.

They ran up the stairs and along the footbridge, there was a small statue in a little arch halfway along the footbridge, the lights that lit it still working. They walked together along the footbridge, till Mark looked outside the window.

"This can't be real."Jim told them quietly as they looked outside the window, shock and horror plastered onto their faces. There was a whole parade of the zombies, all different shapes and sizes, but all with that disgusting rotting look to their flesh. They were behind a few metal gates, banging and tackling the gate.

"Dear lord...what happened to everyone?" George whispered out to the group, who all silently agreed, as they watched the scene below.

There was 3 police officers, one working on some sort of dentonator device and the other 2 were shooting the streams of undead.

"Eric what's taking so long? Hurry up!"One cop, Elliot shouted to the man who was working the dentonator.

"I'm trying. I'm almost done!" Eric shouted back, trying to attach the handle to the explosive.

"Hurry Hurry this way!" the last cop, Harry screamed with obvious desperation in his high voice.

"Okay its done!" Eric shouted in joy and leapt up and looked towards the zombies. The gates had tumbled over and they were lunging madly at Eric.

"Eric!" Elliot was shouting and shooting the zombies but 2 zombies crept up behind him and tackled him to the floor.

"What should I do?!" Harry screamed into the sky as he backed up towards the stairs at the end of the footbridge.

"Alright people you saw what just happened we have to get that device!" Kevin told them loudly as he ran forward, Alyssa and David behind him, George, Jim and Cindy running behind them with Yoko and Mark bringing up the rear, all of their guns raised.

They bolted down the stairs, seeing Harry look into the raging crowd, his fat face mesmerised by the appalling picture in front of him. Kevin stopped the group at the stairs, thinking of a plan.

"Right, David and Jim, go secure the dentonator, Alyssa, Cindy, George, Mark and Yoko cover them whilst I go talk to the bravest cop of the year over there," Kevin added with a tone of sarcasm at the end of his speech and walked over towards Harry, a fat balding cop who obviously never been so scared in his life.

"O Kevin there you are! You've got to help me!" Harry pleaded desperatly, his voice and arms shaking badly.

"Go up the stairs, along the footbridge and continue and you will find Dorian," Kevin sighed with a obvious pity in his tone of voice. He watched Harry run, thanking him along the way. When he was gone, Kevin turned around and found the group split up. Alyssa and Cindy went with David to find the main unit whilst Yoko, George, Mark aided Jim in his search for the handle, which had flew off the unit when the zombies tackled Eric.

David scanned the floor and found a grey shining box, and picked it up immediatly. While David did this, Alyssa and Cindy pumped their shotguns and fired at the streams of undead running after them. Alyssa spotted Kevin running towards them and thanked him mentally, as she only had 2 more shots left in her shotgun.

Meanwhile Jim had tracked the handle towards the lampost, where a few zombies were waiting around. George, Mark and Yoko went charging in, their guns blazing and bullets flew everywhere, implaing into the undead as putrid blood poured out in return. Jim ran to the lampost, grabbed the shining small handle and bolted towards David. He threw the handle into David's hand, and began to run back towards the stairs, everyone else but David following his lead.

David attached the handle to the main unit, and with a gulp turned the handle and threw the detonator into the zombie crowd, running away as soon and as fast as his legs could carry him. A few seconds after a ear-deafing sound burst through the ears of the 8 survivors. The dentonator had gone off, the boom killing all the zombies by incinerating them or throwing them into buildings.

After that, the survivors looked at each other in relief. They had survived their first true threat, but it certainly wouldnt be their last. Together they walked through the rubble, no idea where the road would lead them to.

The average human being currently uses 10 of its brain capacity. And though every single experience, every drop of information stores somewhere in the deep recesses of a person's self conscious. At that moment, my mind only knew one thing...run!

- Yoko's Outbreak Ending. 


	2. Creatures In The Mist

Thanks to my reviewers lol:

Evil HunterX: Thanks lol hope you enjoy this chappie too :P.

Disclaimer : I dont own Resident evil outbreak...

This chappie will be VERY confusing lol...for me at least...Also there may be a hell of a lot of loopholes.

Note: The group splits up into 2 groups for the vent at the top of the stairs.

--------+-------------------+

Kevin B6F South Passage

Mark B7F East Passage

Jim B7F South Passage

George B6F East Passage

David B6F East Passage

Alyssa B7F South Passage

Yoko B7F East Passage

Cindy B6F South Passage

The graph was copied from the Outbreak walkthrough on Gamefaq by DjSiXpAcK14.

--------+-------------------+

---------------------

"Revenge is a dish best served cold"

- Pierre Choderlos de Laclos.

---------------------

Chapter 2 : Creatures In The Mist

Frost backed away, looking in fear at the barrel of a handgun staring down straight at him. Behind the gun was a woman, and Frost looked into her eyes and saw greed shining in her irises. Frost felt his back touch a test tank, full of a preservitive liquid. The woman edged closer towards him, slowly with each step. He felt his sweat trickle down his body, and he felt hot till the cool end of the handgun touched his head.

"Monica...," Frost told her as she pushed the trigger. The bullet flew into the core of his brain and he fell dead instantly. Monica walked towards the tank, and followed her hand through the blood stream on the tank.

"There's no turning back now. But it will all be worth it," Monica told herself with a sense of a deluded happiness. She turned around and ran towards the door that led to the computer panel near the shutter.

"What's wrong with this thing?! Stupid! Stupid piece of junk!" Monica screamed as she slammed the panel in fury.

"Its losing electric pressure, ugh screw it, I'll just find another way out of here," Monica told herself before running out of the computer room, the shutter opening slowly.

---------------------

Cindy scanned the room in disbelief. The group were walking along main street and ran into a warehouse that was still standing. They found a stairway that went underground and decided to follow it down. They found what looked like a underground subway and thats how they got to where they were, searching on train tracks for a way through the giant metal shutters. She found a green herb at her feet and stowed it inside her case. Jim had climbed onto the other side and grabbed a iron pipe laying on the floor. Then the shutter began to slowly open up. Alyssa grabbed her stun gun, David with his flip knife, Jim with his iron pipe, Kevin and Mark with their guns, whilst George, Yoko and Cindy followed them behind.

Alyssa looked around and found a train with what looks like a state of the art computer inside. The computer was weaved into the train itself. What is this place Alyssa asked herself mentally as she watched Yoko climb up onto the platform, everyone else behind her. Then Alyssa heard a gun cock. She looked up and found a woman in a yellow uniform, with a case in one hand and a handgun in the other, pointing it at Yoko.

"Monica?" Yoko asked with a expression of confusion, and looked even more confused when the girl nodded.

"I didn't expect you to return, after your little incident I assumed that you went and hid under a rock like the little child that you are," Monica said with a heavy tone of spite in her voice. Kevin, Alyssa and David made a move for the platform when Monica's handgun pointed straight at them.

"I dont think so, or Yoko here dies," Monica pointed the gun back at Yoko and laughed maniacally. Alyssa frowned at Monica and glared daggers at her. Bitch.

"What is that capsule?" Yoko asked, not phased much by the mad woman in front of her.

"Wait wait, are you after this to? Hmm you are aren't you? Oh you are so..." Monica stopped talking and began to think to herself slowly.

"Stop it! I don't understand what you are talking about!" Yoko shouted, stopping Monica thinking.

"Don't play the innocent little girl with me, you can't fool me, you could never fool me. But maybe we could work something out...give me your ID card." Monica told Yoko smugly as Alyssa glared at Monica more. She hated the fact that Monica was like her so much. She would obviously never admit that.

Yoko checked her pockets and eventually found a red and white piece of card with a red and white 3D umbrella on it. She looked at it in confusion yet again and presented it to Monica. She snatched it greedily, her eyes luminating with greed.

"Yoko you little lifesaver, I'm so glad we had this chance to catch up," Monica told her casually before she laughed again. "Have a nice life...what's left of it," She told Yoko before running down the passageway.

"What a Bitch!" Alyssa said to Yoko loudly as they all climbed up the platform. They followed the passage which Monica had previously ran down. They eventually ended up at another platform. Cindy looked down and found a handgun. She grabbed it quickly and held it firmly in her hands, and began following the rest of the group down the platform and up the stairs. They ran in single file till they found 2 vents.

"We will have to split into 2 groups to cover the whole area. Lets do this!" Kevin shouted as they spilt into groups. Cindy, George, Kevin and David took the first vent whilst Alyssa, Yoko, Mark and Jim took the last vent. One by one they climbed through till they were all gone.

---------------------

B7F East Passage (Alyssa, Jim, Mark, Yoko)

---------------------

They clambered out of the vent one by one till all 4 of them were standing in the hallway. Jim shivered as he noticed that the temperature had dropped serverly since when they were in the hallway. They all shivered as they walked towards the nearest door.

The next room was a round big labratory with a tower goin through the middle, with a door that slid open in front. Yoko picked up a yellow chemical bottle on the desk and Jim picked up the other one. Alyssa found a bottle of first aid spray on the floor, a umbrella logo shining brightly on the front of the spray. Jim ran over to the billboard and yet again memorised the map of the labratory. Mark picked up the green herb and stowed it in his pocket of his jacket. He felt two hands grab his arms. He looked at the hands and saw that they were yellow. The zombie bit Mark on his neck and Mark screamed in pain till Alyssa came to his rescue and stun gunned the zombie down. Jim whacked the zombie with his pipe till blood burst out of the cracked skull. Mark reached into his pocket and ate the green herb slowly. He felt his systems revitalise a bit, he felt better and the blood seeping out of his neck slowed down a bit. He sat down on the floor till the blood flow stopped and he got up slowly.

Alyssa looked at the tank in the corner of the room. Blood was across the tank and Alyssa only wondered what happened. She looked at the desk next to the tank and found a memo:

UMB No.20 - UMB No.3 + VP-017

Changes color to ouburn when mixed.

A very potent weed pesticide.

Very effective against plants.

Careful handling is required.

Alyssa scratched her head. What could all that mumbo jumbo mean? She looked and found that Yoko had also found a memo:

Due to several misplaces material incidents. We have decided to introduce a

pass code system.

With this new system implemented we will be able to check and log each time

the cabinent doors have been opened or closed. This increase in security

should cut down on material mishandling.

At the same time, we are currently organizing the chemical cabinet. This task

should be finished by early next week.

Finally, please note that this information is confidential.

It should be understood that our company will prosecute all offenders to the

extent of the law.

Passcode: 0634

Head of Administration Div.

Walter Ryan

Yoko looked at the memo again. She swore she had read it before. O well. Yoko walked towards the door that wasnt unlocked, Alyssa, Mark and Jim behind her.

---------------------

B7F east passage (Alyssa, Mark, Jim, Yoko)

---------------------

They watched Yoko look around the room, and followed her as she ran to the door closest to them. There was a zombie that as they ran by got up slothly and began to follow them. They ran into the door that Yoko had gone through.

---------------------

B7F Chemical Storage (Alyssa, Mark, Jim, Yoko

---------------------

Yoko looked around. She vaguely remembered this room. It was the room chemicals were stored in. Dont ask her how she knew that because she didnt know either. Alyssa reached up to the top of the shelves and felt her hand along till she grabbed a familiar item. She pulled it down and thanked her luck. It was a handgun and she put her stun gun away as soon as she grabbed the gun from the shelve. Yoko grabbed a blue herb and also grabbed a shiny grey bottle and placed it into her backpack. Yoko ran up towards the computer whilst Mark, Jim and Alyssa tried to get past the two heavy shelves which stuck out of the wall. Yoko typed in the code on the memo she picked up ; 0634. The shelves rumbuled and the two shelves went back into the wall and one shelve came out instead. Jim grabbed the VP-017 and walked towards the door with the rest of his group.

They walked back towards the labratory, Alyssa and Mark gunning down the zombie on the way. Together they walked through the lab and into the passage where they came from the stairway. Jim walked towards the closest door, hoping this was the right door to the other chemical.

---------------------

B7F Chemical Disposal (Alyssa, Mark, Jim, Yoko)

---------------------

They walked in, noticing the room had a vibrant red glow coming from the door in the wall. They walked towards it slowly, Alyssa taking the lead and opened the door. A zombie ambushed Alyssa, grabbing her and proceeded to bite her till Jim whacked the zombie with a pipe till it let go of her and tumbulled onto the floor.

"Thanks," Alyssa gasped as Mark ran in the room and found a chemical with UMB No.3 written in bold on the can. Jim and Mark both passed the chemicals to Yoko, who mixed them together with unmatched expertise. They watched in awe as the result product was V-Jolt, a very powerful weed killer. They walked out of the disposal room and ran towards the other end of the corridor, that led to a different door.

---------------------

Duct (Alyssa, Mark, Jim, Yoko)

---------------------

Alyssa walked in and found a scientist collapsed on the floor.

"Please...I...need...a first...aid spray...you have one" the scientist managed to gasp out. Alyssa passed him the spray. He sprayed it on his wound and got up seconds after.

"Thanks for that! Here you go," He said to her and passed her a shotgun. She looked at him in awe as he waved goodbye and exited through the door they had previously entered. Yoko walked forward, V-Jolt in hand and looked at the giant plant climbing up the ladder. She threw the mixture over the plant. The plant shrivelled away from the ladder, the vines dropping off, all brown and withered. Alyssa gave her handgun to Jim and grabbed her shotgun firmly, happy to have something that can kill a zombie with ease. Also Alyssa picked up a familiar blue box with 45. auto rounds inside. Yoko climbed up, Jim and Mark following her and Alyssa bringing up the rear. They climbed, and stopped at the first stop. Jim picked up a handgun rounds box, as Mark still had his magazine to reload his handgun with. Yoko opened the door, the frost at the bottom of the door not affecting the door opening.

---------------------

B6F South Passage (Alyssa, Mark, Jim, Yoko)

---------------------

Together they ran down the hall, not till they found a fork in the hall. They took the left path and found a zombie body. They creeped by it and Yoko found a handgun and put away her yellow chemical bottle and took out her gun. Alyssa picked up a frozen wrench and tried to open the door, but the low temperature had frozen the door over. They ran back and found the zombie standing up, his head on his chest. There was another female zombie on the floor but she already ahd holes in her. Yoko immediatly opened fire, Jim and Mark joined in after. Alyssa didnt waste her precious shotgun ammo on a zombie that would be dead again in a few handgun bullets. The zombie fell, holes in his front as blood seeped out of them. The group walked by and took the other route and found a open door.

---------------------

B6F Security Centre (Alyssa, Mark, Jim, Yoko)

---------------------

Jim ran forward, noticing that the room had already been plundered. Kevin, Cindy, George and David had obviously been here before. He smiled at the thought of his fellow friends and watched Alyssa reach for the door next to the map.

"Come on guys theres nothing here," Alyssa told them as they all walked out of the door next to the map.

---------------------

B6F East Passage (Alyssa, Mark, Jim, Yoko)

---------------------

They all walked through the room, finding that there was again nothing there. They all thought of there friends and the happy reunion they would share eventually.

---------------------

B6F Break Room (Alyssa, Mark, Jim, Yoko)

---------------------

Yet again, the searches they tried resulted in nothing. Jim, Yoko and Mark stood there and watched Alyssa walk towards the sink. She threw the wrench in the sink and walked back to the lockers and found a locked one. She got her S-pick and shoved it in the keyhole and rotated it like crazy. Dhe heard a click and opened the locker, finding a shotgun. She threw it towards Mark, who thanked her kindly. Yoko walked to the sink and grabbed the now unfrozen wrench. She walked out and ran back to the security centre. Yoko unscrewed the only locked maintence panel in the room and pulled the hatch open, finding a red valve handle. She went to the hole besides the sliding door which was locked and span the valve till the door opened. She ran inside and grabbed a box of handgun bullets. Watching the group follow her, she climbed down the ladder. She found herself in the lab. Whilst waiting for the rest of the group to climb down, she sat on a chair and searched through her bag ; a chemical bottle, a blue herb and a envelope with "Yoko" on in fancy lettering. The envelope looked crinkled and old but she opened it anyway:

Yoko,

This is some codes for easy access to the areas that require a lab keycard. Seeing how you lost yours you wont get in trouble for this.

------------------------------------+--------+--------+--------+

Room/Area Code

------------------------------------+--------+--------+--------+

Shutter 17 (B4F east area passage) A375

B5F computer room door B482

------------------------------------+--------+--------+--------+

Yours,

Frost.

She looked at the letter, then the computer with two green bars flashing. She typed both the codes in and heard a womans voice echo throughout the whole lab

"Shutter 17 and B5F Computer Room are now unlocked." the lady's calm slightly robotic voice echoed.

"...What did you do?" Alyssa asked as Yoko shrugged her shoulders. Mark walked through the doors and eventually led the group back to the Duct. They climbed up the ladder again and then watched Yoko turn the valve in the hole next to the ladder. The ladder next to it raised up into the next floor.

"MARK!" A voice shouted and Mark looked over the railings...

MEANWHILST THAT HAPPENED THIS HAPPENED WITH THE OTHERS...

---------------------

B6F Security Centre (Kevin, Cindy, David, George)

---------------------

Kevin landed on the cold hard floor, his body shivering as soon as his skin made contact with the floor. Cindy, George and David were waiting for him to come through the vent and began searching the room once they had pulled the cop up. George grabbed the green herb besides the seats and pulled out his medical set. Once Cindy had grabbed the first aid spray she watched George with David and Kevin, all looking scandalized. George cut the herb up and used some mysterious tools and it came out as a white and green pill, which he loaded into his ampoule shooter. They got up and walked out into the south passage. David ran forward and grabbed a handgun on the floor. Cindy found another one but left it on the floor, thinking about her friends who would eventually pass through here too. George respected her desicion and left the gun alone too. Kevin took one of the frozen wrenches and watched a zombie rise up. There was another zombie but he didnt wake up. She lunged after George but David put a end to her with his gun. They ran back to the security room and through the other door in the security centre.

---------------------

B6F East Passage (Kevin, Cindy, David, George)

---------------------

David ran forward and shot at both of the zombies which lunged for him. Kevin came to his aid with his 45. Auto and shot with David, killing both of the undead. Cindy picked up a survival knife and a box of handgun rounds. She threw them to George and David respectivly before following them through the door at the other end.

---------------------

B6F Break Room (Kevin, Cindy, David, George)

---------------------

"Finally Supplies!" Kevin exclaimed in relief as he and his friends went around scrounging each corner of the room for suppiles. Cindy found a Anti-Virus pill in the locker and gave it George, who loaded it into his ampoule and took out the antidote. She also picked up the blue herb and stowed it into her herb case. The other locker was locked and she thought of Alyssa straight the way, with her lockpicks. Kevin picked up a first aid spray and David found a iron pipe. George passed his survival knife to David who after a bit of tape out of his toolbox, made a spear. He passed it to George.

"Thanks," George smiled as he accpeted the spear, and held it firmly in his hands. Kevin ran towards the sink and dunked the wrench in the lukewarm water. A few moments later the wrench was shining in the water, the ice defrosted. They all ran back towards the Security Room, all finally happy to get somewhere.

---------------------

B6F Security Centre (Kevin, Cindy, David, George)

---------------------

When they came back, they found one of the maintenence hatches open and the item inside plundered. Kevin unscrewed the hatch, threw away the wrench and pulled out the valve handle. When they saw the door was opened, they looked at each other. The others couldnt be far ahead now. Kevin still held onto the handle just incase. They then heard a womans voice echo:

"Shutter 17 and B5F Computer Room are now unlocked," The cool voice echoed throughout the labs. They climbed down the ladder into the lab. They heard a door just close and followed the sounds. They continued follwoing the sounds till they got to a big room with a giant greeny brown plant near the ladder. They heard footsteps and looked up and saw Mark on the platform that lead to B6F.

"MARK!" Kevin shouted as Mark looked down over the ralings and smiled when he saw them.

"Climb up to us!" He shouted back, smiling as Alyssa, Yoko and Jim watched them climb up with Mark over the ralings.

They all greeted each other and presented the items they had. Alyssa and Yoko gave Cindy a stun gun and yellow chemical bottle respectively. They all climbed up the ladder that Yoko raised and continued up and up into B4F, because the B5th floor door looked frozen over.

---------------------

B4F West Area Passage (ALL)

---------------------

They walked slowly into the even colder room, mist all on the floor. It was colder then the labs all the way in B7F. Alyssa looked to the left and screamed. Loud. They all whipped around and saw what she was screming over. There was a frozen statue made of ice of some sort of reptilian creature. But the creature was STANDING UP on its hind legs. The reptilain creature was about as tall as Alyssa herself. They shuddered at the creature, the mist making the creature look even more freakier. They tried to open all the doors, but David found the only door unlocked.

---------------------

Main Shaft (ALL)

---------------------

Mark sprinted into the main tower. he found some shotgun rounds on the floor and spilt them with Alyssa, 7 each. There was another reptilain statue and there were 3 arches, with red,white and blue neon on the top of them. They walked out into the white arch, when a giant flapping sound bounced around the shaft. Everyone looked around in peril, when a giant moth flew down and grabbed Cindy and Alyssa and flew off, the reporter screaming and the waitress screaming also in the moths claws.

"NO!" Kevin and George screamed in unision as they ran after the moth through the door.

---------------------

B4F Turn Table (David, George, Jim, Kevin, Mark, Yoko)

---------------------

Kevin and George rushed into the room, finding nothing but a frozen turn table with a train on it, the unbrella logo stuck out on the front, the red and white contrasted with the yellow of the train. Looking up was nothing but a long tower up. Kevin slammed his fist on the train whilst George looked into the shaft, sadness etched on his face. They thought they wouldnt see them ever again. David and Jim and Yoko shared the handgun rounds out, 10 each whilst Mark found a lab keycard on the floor. They ran out, trying to find Cindy and Alyssa. They had realized that the moth took them down a floor, so they ran towards the duct

---------------------

B5F Computer Room (Alyssa & Cindy)

---------------------

Alyssa woke, and she screamed bloody murder. Cindy awoke and looked at Alyssa scream. She struggled out and Alyssa fell from the wall. They were trapped in a sort of cacoon but left their heads free. Alyssa ripped open Cindy's cacoon and she fell down too. Cindy picked up the red and green herbs in the corner. Alyssa screamed as she felt her hand. There was a bite which was going blue. Cindy checked her hand and also saw a blue bite mark. She bent down calmly and pulled out two blue herbs. She ate the herb and Alyssa bite into hers too. The blue went away, and the hole began to slowly seal up. Alyssa ran towards the computer, taking the handgun rounds with her as she sat on the chair. She saw the scanning type machine bleep as she typed in her name. She placed her finger on the scanner as the green lines copied her fingerprint. The computer said her fingerprint was accepted and registered in the mainframe. Cindy did the same and her name was also registered.

"Hey Cindy, look at this," Alyssa told her as she was on the registered prints files. She found Monica's, then she clicked on the last one. The name popped up, Yoko Suzuki. they looked at each other in shock and Alyssa logged off the computer. They ran out of the room, wanting to meet up with the team.

---------------------

B5F Area C Passage (David, George, Jim, Kevin, Mark, Yoko)

---------------------

They opened the door and found a closed off passage. Jim found a small vent in the floor and crawled through, teh others following suit.

"I wont fit through there," Mark said with a smile "Go get them for us."

Kevin smiled and crawled through. He got up and saw everyone searching for another vent. Jim grabbed the shotgun on the floor. Yoko found the other vent and crawled through again.

They ended up in a much larger room then the passages they were in before. The celings were covered in small cacoons. Yoko talked to a young man on the floor. He passed her a Magnum Handgun. She thanked him and turned around, hearing the door slide, the webs slowing the door down. Alyssa Ashcroft and Cindy Lennox walked out with grace, and shouted when they saw them. Kevin and George sprinted towards them and they hugged them. Alyssa blushed and Cindy smiled at George and Alyssa and the rest of the group.

"Can we crawl back please?" Alyssa asked as Kevin unwrapped himself from her. They nodded and slowly walked towards the vent. Jim gave Cindy his handgun and rounds for it. He had his shotgun now. She thanked him and crawled after George. They met Mark and back-tracked all the way towards the main shaft. They sprinted through the main shaft, taking the blue route this time. They heard the moth behind them, but they didnt turn back. Kevin grabbed Alyssa's hand and sprinted. Cindy and George already were doing that and Jim grabbed Yoko's hand, dragging her along with him. Mark and David bringing up the rear. They burst through the door, all stopping for a breathe when they heard the door close.

Mark ran towards the shutter and found a little card slotter. He slapped his pockets and pulled out the lab keycard. He slotted the card in and swiped it, the lights at the top of it shining green. The wall next to it slid up, shocking all the survivors. Together they walked, slowly past another frozen creature. They found a door and a fingerprint scanner. Alyssa and Cindy walked up and placed their fingers on the scanner. They looked at Yoko and each other, knowing something the others dont. The door beeped and unlocked, and they followed Alyssa and Cindy in.

---------------------

B4F Culture Room (Alyssa, Cindy, David, George, Jim, Kevin, Mark, Yoko)

---------------------

George ran towards the table, and a grey chemical bottle and a blowtorch was his reward. Yoko took the first aid spray and placed it in her bag. The blwotorch was a white can with a spray button on top. A familiar white and red symbol was on the side of the can. They all walked out of the room, and trying not to bang into the reptile. They ran to the other end of the hallway, and ripped open the coldest door yet.

---------------------

B4F Low Temperature Labratory (Alyssa, Cindy, David, George, Jim, Kevin, Mark, Yoko)

---------------------

Yoko shivered. This place seemed so familiar put she couldnt place her finger on it. She watched David grab a broken shotgun and in a flash repair it. George walked up towards the dead scientist and tried to move the handle the man had gripped in his frozen hand. George fired up the blowtorch and sprayed it all over the handle. The man began to drop slowly before he fell off, dragging the lever with him. The heaters chugged, sucking in the icy air and replacing it with normal temperature air. David grabbed a note of the floor, Cindy reading over his shoulder :

Oh... I can't believe this...

Three days have passed since a couple of subjects (MA-125R, or the HUNTER) who escaped from B

area began a killing spree in the laboratory...

I think at least 10 of my colleagues have been killed by them...

However, I got to experience the horror, first hand, as one of their giant,

sharp claws ripped through my body! The bleeding from the wound just doesn't

seem to stop...

Why...

Why did we create such terrible things!? We had no right to play god.

The only thing left for me to do now is to destroy the laboratory temperature

controls...

When the temperature drops down to about zero degrees, they would be frozen

in their tracks...hopefully,that is about the only thing I can do now. Damn my

foolishness!

Cindy and David looked at each other, their eyes slightly wider. Cindy gulped as they heard a crack in the hall. They all looked slowly towards the giant metal doors. Slowly David walked towards the door, his hand clamped firmly around his handgun. He turned the handle and opened the door when something jumped in. It was the creature that was encased in ice. The face of the frog-human was a quite flat, the teeth sticking out carnivourisly, the face streched out. The body was a sickly green, the underbelly a pale white. The MA-125R. Alyssa cocked her gun, having learned the lesson that anything that stands on two legs and isnt a human colour needs to be put down. She fired, but the creature leapt into the air, and began to fall, his claw aimed at Alyssa. Handgun rounds pelted the beast as the others joined in, but something happened when Cindy threw a yellow chemical bottle at it. The creature dropped from mid-air, the face frozen. Then the sick creation screamed, his body flailing blindly. The creature's screams got quiter and quiter, till the screeches were no more. The survivors kept their weapons tracked on the hunter, all reloading whilst wlaking around it. George stepped up to it and looked at the skin of the creature. The skin had eroded slightly, the skin going brown and thin.

"The chemical in those bottles must have reacted when it hit the hunter, killing it," George explained to the confused survivors.

"So that things dead?" Jim asked, with a slight panic in his voice. No way in hell was he gonna survive all this.

"Yep."

"Thank god," Alyssa walked towards the door, gave the hunter a last look, and walked on, the survivors follwoing suit.

They ran out of the labratory, finally pleased that the temperature wasnt severely below freezing. Kevin ran ahead and turned where the frozen hunter used to be. They had frozen those things for a reason and they had just released a killing machine. Without those chemicals they would have probably been dead. They ran forward into the main shaft, remembering suddenly that the giant moth and one of those specimen was in there, unfrozen and prowling...

Cindy led the group into the main shaft, chemical bottle in hand. She ran into the giant tower in the centre of the room, the rest of the group hot on her heels. They found the hunter, prowling and looking around for fresh meat. He smelled flesh immediatly and whirled around to see 8 people staring, holding something. He leapt, his animal senses telling him to feed. Cindy threw the bottle and it hit the creature square in the face. Again he landed and again he screamed, like the last one. The screaming died out, the flapping of wings the only sound been made. They ran down the white light passage, the moth's wings flapping faded into the distance.

The turntable had defrosted now, the room dripping in icy cold water. The group ran about, trying not to slip as they went about their business. Yoko found a turntable key and walked slowly till she found the turntable control. She rammed the key in and twisted the key. The turntable burst to life, the lights on the front blinding David. He walked out of the light rays and watched as Monica stumbled into the room. She looked hurt and was probably dying.

"Bitch deserved it," Alyssa told herself as she watched Monica fall to the ground, her eyes open and lifeless. Yoko watched in shock and ran over to Monica. Cindy and Alyssa looked at each other, both thinking the same "Is she nuts or what?" They looked at each other again and shrugged, before turning away and walking away. Yoko checked Monica's pulse. It was silent, menaing that Monica had passed away. Yoko closed her eyes and glanced at the open case, the capsule smashed open. She shook her head and walked towards the train. Alyssa and Kevin had climbed inside, everyone else following them as they felt the ground below rumble. The platform was about to rise. They hurried inside and as Yoko shut the door, the platform went up, water dropping of the sides.

Monica burst back to life, her eyes snapping open as she slowly pushed her front of the ground and sat on her behind. She reached for the capsule inside the case, her eyes widening significantly as she saw the capsule was smashed, a giant hole in the glass. She looked at her chest, and felt a rumbuling inside, getting more painful by the second.

"AHHHHH!" Monica screamed as a small creature, about the size of her hand, burst through her rib cage. It was a fleshy pink, with two small arms at the front of the creature. The eyes were closed and the tail was covered in her blood. Monica fell back, her eyes truely lifeless, the pupils and iris had whitened serverly, and could only be saw by getting very close. The creature cried with a high pitched wail, and walked on the two arms with suprsing haste, and began to climb up the steel bars with speed and ease.

Inside the train, everyone was breathing in relief and joy. They had overcame those monstrosities to nature and with no major injuries. Alyssa and Kevin were resting on each others head, Jim and Mark were relaxing on the benches, Yoko was smiling at David and everyone else whilst George and Cindy held each others hand firmly. The train came to a stop, making Alyssa and Kevin bag their heads together. Rubbing his head, Kevin walked towards the door and flung it open and climbed down teh little ledge onto the floor, everyone else following.

A few moments later, when everyone was out of the train and was looking for a way out, The metal near Cindy's foot began to bang. The joining of the metal sheets banged up, everyone began to back away from the small hole that was opening. Another bang, and another followed it till a pink small creature jumped out of the hole, a pinkish white liquid falling of its body. Yoko looked at the creature in anxiety, identifying it as the G-embryo, hoping that what she thought would happen next, would'nt.

The creature cried and grew in size reasonably, now about the size of Jim from his wasit down. The skin went from a healthy fleshy pink to a rough light leathery brown. The muscles had grown, the arms were reasonably thick. The backw as taken over by a browny yellow substance fizzing in the skin, teh skin rising with a lot of bumps and holes. The monster grew again, now about twice the size of Mark. Legs srpouted out of the back of the monster, growing till they hit the ground. The skin was now a browny putrid yellow. The monster was now hunchbacked due to the now giant mass developing on the back. The tail grew to teh size of a small desk, and hung from the bottom of the creature, the skin between the end of the tail and the back strong and straining with muscle. The mouth had finally opened, flesh still binding the chin and the top of the mouth together. Teeth grew with a alarming speed, the ends sharpening quickly. The flesh of the mouth and chin finally snapped, the mouth closing with a quick snap. During this metamorphisis, the eyes had not opened, still clamped together with some sticky liquid. The eyes opened, the usually white part of the eye was a light red. The pupils were much larger then usual, the iris was a blue lining around the black hole.

The thing went after the surviors immediatly, the others retaliating by running around it and firing their weapons. Yoko ran towards the train controls, seeing the G-embryo swipe Jim and Cindy clean off the floor and into the large open metal shed. Alyssa fired her shotgun with rapid movements. As she shot her last shot, the creature's back erupted like a volcano, and like a volcano, liquid came out. Only this liquid was a coulorless substance. Probably Acid, Alyssa told herself as she felt summit hook onto her back. She gave up reloading and whirled around to find a baby G-embryo, the exact same as the monstrosity attacking them before it transformed. She grabbed the thing, and tugged hard. She felt her skin rip open as she flung the creature towards the floor and stamped on it. Blood slowly seeped out of her back but she just pushed her shirt up against the wound and acrried on placing the bullets inside the gun.

Jim got up slowly, looking at the monster that had swiped him away so easily. Kevin, Alyssa, George, David and Mark were shooting at the thing whilst Cindyw as running to help. He noticed Yoko watching, her hand on the key slot to the controls.

"Lead the thing over HERE!" Jim screamed above the pandemonium and ran to the other side of the train as the survivors watched and walked towards Jim, thier guns firing. The creature was still putting up a fight, walking towards them and reproducing little G-embryos to help. The king monster walked in front of the train, and Yoko twirled the key in the slot. The train burst to life again, and rammed into the G-embryo. The creature flew towards Yoko's side, and writhed in pain. The creature raised his head, screamed a last inhuman wail, and slammed his ehad back onto the ground, blood seeping out of the head.

"1 minute till train re-activation," a cool voice came from teh centre of the train. And they ran towards Yoko's side of the train. She pulled the door open and walked in, watching everyone follow her up the ledge and through the door. They collasped on the seats, and waited for the train to take off into the unknown distance...

---------------------

"Too much knowledge isn't so good after all, Scientist endeavor to be Gods by creating huge monsters, but they still cant cure the common cold."

- David's Below Freezing Point Ending.

"The artist must create a spark before he can make a fire and before art is born, the artist must be ready to be consumed by the fire of his own creation."

- Auguste Rodin

---------------------

I have no idea who Auguste Rodin is lol. I just thought it was a cool quote to use. Hope you enjoyed that and please R&R and please help me choose a quote for the next scenario, WILD THINGS!


End file.
